Forest Imp
The woods are full of the sounds of moving creatures; birdsong, skioros chattering at one another... Forest imps add their own noises to the mix, taunting one another and rattling tree branches. Despite their vocal natures, these companions are never surprised. Their large ears allow them to pick up approaching predators easily, and their large eyes offer them amazing sight. Should any enemy pursue them, forest imps are quick to rescue each other, using their bright horns as weapons. Although these companions are slight enough to easily fit in a pocket, they are powerful in groups. It's uncommon to see a solitary forest imp, as they are social creatures. They even nest in groups, using their large tails to ward off the cold or wrap up hatchlings. Forest imps make their homes in the hollows of trees, lining them with only the softest mosses and leaves. Should the cold prove too difficult, they retreat into the castle, where they nap away the winter in drawers and cupboards. As far as powers, these companions have only one, but is a most interesting skill. These companions can walk up walls with the same ease as one walks upon the ground, and are able to traverse across ceilings as well. Luckily, hatchlings only grow into this magic after one year has passed. This power has been studied at great lengths, and has allowed magi to create a singular spell. With one sip from a certain potion, a magi shares the same powers for a short time. This is only used when deemed necessary, as it is quite draining. After the spell wears off, the magi is left with a headache and cannot walk far for days. Egg A bushy tail is wrapped around this egg, and a few green spikes have punctured its shell. Hatchling These little ones are among the most energetic and inquisitive of hatchlings. Most of their time is spent outdoors, following adults around and mimicking their motions. In this way, forest imps learn to climb and hunt for food. When they grow tired, any nearby adult will give them a ride, with the little ones clinging to the adult's horns. It's for the best that these hatchlings prefer the outdoors, as even experienced magi have trouble keeping up with them. When inside any building, these sweet creatures cannot help but explore everything, using their clever paws to investigate whatever interests them. If one enters a room to find its contents spilled across the floor, it is a sure bet that a young forest imp is the cause of it. If the magi searches hard enough, they'll eventually find the culprit – probably curled up somewhere odd, fast asleep. Adult Although these creatures are friendly and have great affection for their magi, they typically keep company with their own kind. Fully grown forest imps are hyper creatures, and will only spare a moment or two for their magi before scampering off. Their days are filled, whether they be collecting food for winter or hunting for suitable nest materials. When not hard at work, which is rarity for these animals, unmated female forest imps are busy flirting, trying to catch a male. These interactions are charming to watch, as they woo each other with tasty berries and soft items for nests. If these tactics are unsuccessful, the females will fight one another, clashing their horns together to prove their strength. Unlike most other animals, female forest imps are larger than the males, and possess shorter tempers. It is the smaller males who remain with the young, watching over them. Because forest imps live in groups, they form close bonds and share responsibilities. Newborn forest imps are left at the nest with one adult caring for them at all times. As the day progresses, the forest imps will take turns with the hatchlings. Older hatchlings are free to roam as they please, and reach adulthood after one year of age. With adulthood comes power. Forest imps are able to run upside down, as well as sideways. It's a startling but entertaining sight to see a forest imp running along the underside of a branch, defying gravity. Breeding Additional Information * No. 315 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (June 15 - July 14, 2012) * Released: June 15, 2012 * Artists: Xenomorph, Lazuli * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have smaller horns and extended spikes on the forehead **Females have longer horns and additional spikes on their necks. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Gender Dimorphism